


What's New, Debbie & Lou?

by AleiaJade



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Scooby Doo, other characters referenced in caption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleiaJade/pseuds/AleiaJade
Summary: An Ocean's 8 TV Spin-off (concept manip + summary)





	What's New, Debbie & Lou?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heart_nouveau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_nouveau/gifts).



> A "sort of Scooby-Doo crossover," with Debbie/Lou implied in my heart

_What’s New, Debbie & Lou?  
_An Ocean’s 8 TV Spin-off

A year after the diamond heist, things have started to settle down. Until guests start complaining that the club is haunted. Lou first wonders if this is Debbie’s latest attempt at relieving boredom, but when the bartenders mention crates that disappear and reappear in the basement, she decides to investigate in earnest. As the weeks roll on, the team pulls back together. Constance and Amita take a few nights on the dance floor to scope things out, but it’s Tammy and Nine Ball’s digging into Lou’s suppliers that really gets things rolling. There’s an old Prohibition tunnel in the club’s basement, and if Lou’s business gets bad enough to sell, there’d be a fortune to be made for the new owner in reopening as a Speakeasy. And he would have gotten away with it, too, if it weren’t for those meddling women.

Zoinks! The gang’s all here for a season of escapades as they turn their skills to the strange things in the neighborhood. From the set of Daphne’s new movie to something going on in the basement of Constance’s old landlord’s mother-in-law, the ladies of Ocean’s 8 are back in action, investigating the stuff just a bit too weird for the authorities and helping out targets who have good reasons to avoid asking someone a little more...official...for help.

Above: Still images from upcoming episodes. Lou confronts Debbie about the club complaints in the season premiere “Boos for Booze”; the Mystery Machine on the way to pick up Tammy in 1x03 “Suburban Legends”; research at the poker table in 1x04 “Model Behavior”; a celebratory dinner in 1x10 “Awls Well that Ends Well.”


End file.
